1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attaching tools for making electrical connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical power distribution systems, high voltage connections are made between elbows at the end of cables or wires and bushings on a transformer or other equipment. In making these connections, rods or poles, typically four to ten foot long and known as "hot sticks" or "shotgun sticks", have in the past typically been used. One of the most frequent causes of failure of the elbow connection has been improper installation, which resulted from failure to apply the proper amount of force when connecting the elbow to the bushing.
The "hot stick" is an insulated rod allowing an installer or worker to safely install and service elbows and bushings at a spaced position from the electrical connection being made. The longer the shotgun stick that was used, the further the worker was spaced from a possibly live, high voltage electrical connection and thus the greater the safety. However, the longer the stick was made, the more difficult and awkward it became to make a firm and satisfactory electrical connection because of the increased distance from the connection.
This difficulty was compounded by the necessity to be sure that adequate force was exerted to insure a sufficiently firm connection of the bushing to the elbow. Additionally, the longer the stick that was used, the harder it became to sense that a proper connection was made. When the elbow was not properly installed with adequate force, it eventually caused the connection to fail or be broken. Further, there are a considerable number of pieces of power distribution equipment in restricted access areas, such as underground transformers in urban areas. In these situations, the long poles or sticks were cumbersome and difficult to use.